spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good 'Ol Friendly Showdown
(Episode opens at Yoneyna: Day Twenty-One) Hoopla: HOOPLA! Man Ray: Guys, What just happened? Maja: You just got blindsided boiiii! Man Ray: Yeah but Larry? Don: I mean he was an obvious target. Don: So we’re at the top twelve, and I still have to use my idol nullifier. So I know exactly how I need the next Tribal to play out. (Camera pans up and then back down to a rewards challenge, Day Twenty-One) Mr. Craps: Come on in guys! For today’s rewards challenge, you’ll be split into two teams. Each team will have to run out and release a set of rings from the top of a pole. Then one person from each team must grab a sled with puzzle pieces in it with the ring. First team to complete the puzzle wins the reward. Wanna know what your playing for? SquidClon: Yes please. Mr. Craps: Today you’ll be playing for a coffee bar. Complete with coffee, fruit, and pastries as far as the eye can see, the six winners will go to another island to enjoy this meal. We’ll draw for teams. (Camera shows challenge) Mr. Craps: So on the purple team we have Hoopla, SpongeBob, Patrick, SquidClone, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy. On the orange team we have Karen, Maja, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Man Ray, and Don. On your marks, get set, go! Sandy: I’ll get the rings! (Sandy dives and grabs the rings) Sandy: Got them! Mr. Craps: Purple team already has their rings! (Don goes and gets the orange team rings) Mr. Craps: Don with the rings for orange! (Man Ray gets the puzzle pieces and orange works on their puzzle, SquidClone keeps missing) Mr. Craps: SquidClone misses… again. (Mrs. Puff and Plankton start building the puzzle and SquidClone misses again) Mr. Craps: Amazing how many times he’s missed. (Plankton puts in the last puzzle piece) Mr. Craps: And it’s the orange team that wins! What a quick victory! The six of them may head to the island with the coffee bar. SpongeBob, Patrick, Hoopla, SquidClone, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, got nothing for you head back to camp. (Camera cuts to the coffee bar) Man Ray: Ooh pastries! (Man Ray starts chowing down on pastry) Maja: Okay guys, so I know I voted Larry out at last Tribal, but I think Hoopla needs to go. Plankton: Yeah, I agree. Man Ray: Yeah he keeps getting votes so we might as well take him out. Mrs. Puff: You guys sure about voting him? I mean maybe we should go for somebody else because they’ll see this coming. This is like a cross-tribe alliance. Plankton: Exactly. Maybe SpongeBob? Maja: That would mean going against my best ally. But he is most likely to win as of now. Plankton: Then let’s do it! (Camera pans to Yoneyna: Day Twenty-Two) SpongeBob: Patrick, who are you thinking? Mr. Krabs: Plankton. Patrick: I was gonna say Plankton. He hasn’t done anything evil, but he is still no good. SpongeBob: Okay? (Camera cuts to SpongeBob looking for an idol, when he finds something under a tree) SpongeBob: So I’m looking for an idol, and I was looking under this really big coral tree. And then under it I saw a string. (SpongeBob pulls the string out to reveal a clue to an idol) SpongeBob: You have found a clue to a hidden immunity idol. At dawn tomorrow follow the torches. SpongeBob: So yeah tomorrow I get an idol! (Camera pans to Mrs. Puff and SpongeBob) Mrs. Puff: So hey SpongeBob, the guys want to vote you out. SpongeBob: They do? Mrs. Puff: Yeah. (Camera cuts to immunity challenge, Day Twenty-Three) Mr. Craps: Good morning Survivors! Ready for today’s immunity challenge? SquidClone: Yep. Mr. Craps: SquidClone you’re always ready. Anyways for today’s challenge, there is a pole that you must climb up and try to stay on. Whoever stays on the longest wins! Everyone, climb onto your poles. (Everyone climbs up into their poles) Mr. Craps: And this challenge is on! Karen: This isn’t fair I have wheels! (Falls off) Mr. Craps: And Karen is the first one out of this challenge, no shot at individual immunity. (Two minutes pass) Mr. Craps: Two minutes gone, an- (Man Ray steps down) Man Ray: Yeah I’m good. Mr. Craps: Man Ray out of this challenge go take a seat on the bench. (Patrick steps down too) Mr. Craps: Patrick also out of this challenge, we are down to nine. (Time elapsed: ten minutes) Mr. Craps: Ten minutes are up! (A couple minutes pass by and then Plankton steps down) Plankton: Nope nope nope. (SpongeBob and Hoopla step down) Mr. Craps: Halfway gone. We’re down to Mrs. Puff, Mr. Krabs, Don, SquidClone, Maja, and Sandy. (Time elapsed: twenty minutes) Mr. Craps: Twenty minutes, Mrs. Puff starting to look very very shaky. Mrs. Puff: Yeah, I’m just not cut out for this stuff. (Mrs. Puff gets down, and then Mr. Krabs) Mr. Craps: Everyone appears to be dropping in duos, we are down to four. (Time elapsed: thirty minutes) Mr. Craps: Half an hour gone, who’s dropping next? (SquidClone drops) Mr. Craps: SquidClone drops! No shot at individual immunity again! (Time elapsed: forty-five minutes) Mr. Craps: Down to three people, Don, Sandy, and Maja. Don: I’m not dropping. Maja: Me too! (Sandy drops) Mr. Craps: And now we’re in a showdown! (Time elapsed: two hours) Mr. Craps: Two hours have passed, either Don or Maja getting individual immunity tonight, who will it be? (Don drops) Mr. Craps: And Don drops after two hours, Maja wins! Maja: Yay! Mr. Craps: Maja, you have won individual immunity and have no shot at being voted out tonight at tribal council. As for the rest of you, tonight somebody will become the second member of our jury tonight. (Camera pans to Tribal Council) Mr. Craps: Welcome Survivors to tribal council, where somebody will become the second member of our jury tonight. Plankton, having picked up votes last time do you feel like you might still be a threat? Plankton: Nah I feel fine. Mr. Craps: Man Ray, is the plan to still stay Calaga-strong? Man Ray: Well I mean we kinda have a cross-tribe alliance going. SpongeBob: Cross tribe alliance? Man Ray: S_t. Probably shouldn’t have slipped that. Mr. Craps: Okay, SpongeBob I’m assuming you’re not part of this? SpongeBob: Yeah, yeah I wasn’t. Mr. Craps: Well, it is now time to vote. (Voting montage reveals Man Ray voted SpongeBob) Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. SpongeBob: Mr. Craps, I um have an idol here. Mr. Craps: This is a real immunity idol (pulls stone from urn) and this is an idol nullifier. The idol nullifier will BLOCK the power of the immunity idol. SpongeBob: Wait what? Mr. Craps: First vote, SpongeBob. Maja: S_t. Mr. Craps: Second vote, Plankton. Hoopla. That’s one vote SpongeBob, one vote Plankton, one vote Hoopla. Hoopla. That’s two votes Hoopla. SpongeBob. Plankton. That’s two votes SpongeBob, two votes Plankton, and two votes Hoopla. SpongeBob. Plankton. SpongeBob. Plankton. That’s four votes SpongeBob, four votes Plankton, two votes Hoopla. SpongeBob. Plankton. We have a tie. The people who are tied will not be able to vote, everybody else will revote. (Everyone revotes) Mr. Craps: Alright, I will read the votes. If another tie is reached, rocks will be drawn. First vote, SpongeBob. Plankton. SpongeBob. Plankton. That’s two votes SpongeBob, two votes Plankton. SpongeBob. Plankton. That’s three votes SpongeBob, three votes Plankton, four votes left. Plankton. SpongeBob. That’s four votes Plankton, four votes SpongeBob. Ninth person voted out at tribal council and second member of our jury: Plankton. Please bring me your torch. Plankton: Good game guys, good game. Mr. Craps: (cuts his small arm) Plankton, the tribe has spoken. Plankton: Yeah, so that's it. Well, it was a good 'ol friendly showdown, and I lost. I wish everyone the best of luck, this was a great experience. Votes for SpongeBob: Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Don, Man Ray, Karen Votes for Plankton: SpongeBob, Patrick, SquidClone, Mr. Krabs, Hoopla Votes for Hoopla: Maja, Sandy Votes for SpongeBob (tie): Don, Man Ray, Karen, Sandy Votes for Plankton: (tie): Patrick, SquidClone, Mr. Krabs, Hoopla, Mrs. Puff, Maja Category:Purple133 Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Mr. Craps' Survivor